


No Need to Worry

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is nervous about Valentine's Day, but Charlie knows how to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need to Worry

**Author's Note:**

> The Valentine's Challenge: Level 2 – Pairing Used – Charlie/Harry
> 
> Romance Survival Challenge: Pairing Used – Charlie/Harry
> 
> Gift Giving Extravaganza 2015: For Bex
> 
> Rummikub Game: Prompt Used – "Me and My Broken Heart" by Rixton (song)

Harry sighs dejectedly. He knows he should be smiling; he should be the happiest person in the world. Valentine's Day is coming up, and he has someone to spend it with.

It isn't the first time he could spend the holiday with someone, though. Two years ago, he had a girlfriend around the holiday, and the day before, she dumped him, saying he wasn't what she wanted, especially since he refused to buy her any pretty things that she wanted.

Harry had been devastated. He had been thinking about marriage, and it was obvious that she had only been using him for what she could get out of him. No real feelings on her side.

Now the dreaded holiday is back and Harry's worried that his boyfriend will do the same thing his ex-girlfriend did. He would feel worse, though. So much worse.

All he can do is hold his breath and hope the holiday passes without any incidents.

The day before Valentine's Day, Charlie comes over for dinner. Harry tries not to let his nerves show, not wanting the breakup to happen on the exact same day as the last one. Charlie doesn't seem to be interested in breaking up, though.

Charlie's lips eagerly devour his, hands bunching in Harry's hair, holding him still so their kiss is deep and languid. "Mmm," Charlie says when he breaks the kiss. "You taste like cinnamon."

Harry raises his eyebrows. "I do?"

Charlie nods. "You're lucky it's my favorite taste."

A red hue stains his cheeks at Charlie's proclamation. "Very lucky," he agrees.

"So, what do you have planned for us tonight?" Charlie asks as they go into the kitchen.

"I'm making your favorite. Roast beef with red potatoes." Harry is at the counter, cutting up the potatoes. Even with all of his years in the wizarding world, there are still some things he prefers to do the Muggle way and cooking is one of them.

Charlie steps behind him, kissing his neck, momentarily distracting Harry from his task. "Smells great, but what's the special occasion? The holiday is tomorrow, and I'm kind of hoping this isn't us celebrating it. I have plans for us."

"You do?" Harry asks, afraid to hope that his worries really are for nothing.

"Of course. It is Valentine's day."

Harry laughs. "I know. I just have had a not-so-pleasant experience with the holiday."

"What could have possibly happened that has made you so weary of the day meant to be spent with your lover?"

Harry stops cutting the potatoes, turning away from the counter so he can look into Charlie's sparkling blue eyes. "My girlfriend broke up with me the night before."

Charlie opens his mouth, and then closes it. He then opens it again. "Was this your last girlfriend, the one from two years ago. The one who is to blame for it taking me almost three months to convince you to go out with me?"

Harry nods, staying silent. "According to her, I didn't give her what she needed."

"I have heard some pretty mean things about her from Hermione. Frankly, I didn't realize Hermione knew that kind of language. She sounds as if she wasn't worth your time or attention."

Harry shrugs, not knowing what to say.

"Did you think I was going to break up with you tonight?"

Harry hears the hurt in Charlie's voice, even though the redhead is trying to mask it. "I know you're not Cecilia, but I couldn't help but wonder if the holiday is cursed for me."

Charlie bends down so they're eye level. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm not planning to go anywhere. Until you decide you're sick of me, I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"I could think of worse things to be stuck with," Harry murmurs before latching his lips onto Charlie's.

They kiss for a few moments. When they pull back, they're both panting. "Good."

Harry turns back to the potatoes and finishes cutting them up as Charlie sits on the counter. He knows better than to ask Harry if he needs help, remembering Harry hitting Charlie's hand with a spatula. It doesn't matter. Charlie's pretty useless in the kitchen. It's why he's so lucky he has a lover who cooks. Otherwise, Charlie would probably starve.

When they sit down to dinner, Harry relaxes. Charlie has always been better when it comes to words, and his skills are still topnotch.

Charlie holds his hand through dinner, rubbing his finger over Harry's knuckles, sending pleasant shivers down Harry's spine.

Charlie closes his eyes when the roast beef, drenched in gravy, enters his mouth. "Delicious."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Babe, you can cook for me any time you want to."

"I'll remember that."

After dinner, they move to the couch. Harry rests his head on Charlie's shoulder, letting the rise and fall of his boyfriend's chest transport him to a place of tranquility.

Charlie kisses the crown of Harry's head. "I love you."

Harry quickly sits up, eyes glued to Charlie's. "You do?" he breathes.

Charlie smiles gently. "Of course. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"It's the first time that you've ever said that to me."

Charlie sits up straighter. "Harry, I love you so much."

"I love you, too." And then Harry's is straddling Charlie, kissing him with all of the passion he holds in his heart.

"Merlin, I love you so much."

"Merlin, I love you, too," Harry repeats.

After one particularly long kiss, Harry rests his head on Charlie's shoulder, still straddling him and feels Charlie's arousal through two pairs of trousers.

"Harry, as a little warning, by this time next year I'm planning for us to be getting ready for our bonding ceremony."

Harry grins. "I can't wait." They're silent for awhile. He bites his bottom lip. "So, what do you have planned for tomorrow night? I don't think you can top tonight." He looks up at Charlie, blinking innocently at him.

Charlie's grin is positively wicked. "Just you wait and see."


End file.
